


Behind the Mirror

by cow_cookies



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cow_cookies/pseuds/cow_cookies
Summary: “Oh, C’mon Tony. It didn't look like this earlier. You had Gibbs on his collar, looking as if you’d like to kill him.”or ‘A really long night for Tony.’





	Behind the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are love as always. Hope you enjoy my little story. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: Of couse I don't own anything but the idea. Not making money, just having fun.
> 
> Thanks to mianmaru for betaing.

 

 

 

Tony was standing in the observation room, watching the back of his boss through the one-way mirror. He was glad he was alone, he needed to be alone, he needed to gather his thoughts. The ground underneath him seemed to shift and he required his rock. The only thing that had never changed, never moved, the only thing he could hold on to. His boss.

 

Gibbs was questioning a suspect. Hard and unforgiving. The SFA shivered as the older slammed his fist on the table. He could see the suspect was about to break. Gibbs’ gut feeling was right... again. That was what Tony needed. The hard and unforgiving Gibbs. At this thought his boss moved his head to the side so he could glance in Tony's direction out of the corner of his eye, as if he knew he was there. But he couldn’t, could he? Of course he could. It was Gibbs. The brown-haired was sure, almost afraid he even could hear his thoughts. His very embarrassing thoughts.

 

The suspect spilled out the truth and confessed killing the Major in a fit of jealousy. Gibbs got to his feet and turned to stand in front of the mirror staring right into Tony's eyes. Tony let out a soft moan at this. The corner of his boss’ mouth twitched into a short half smile. Another shiver ran down Tony's spine. Gibbs really could sense his presence. He took the opportunity to watch Gibbs closely. The silver hair, cut short, the wrinkles around his eyes while he was smiling, the piercing icy-blue eyes fixed on his own, the shaved jaw, just a bit clenched, the lines on his forehead caused by countless experiences during his live. Tony lost himself in Gibbs face. Rough and masculine.

 

Tony was wondering, why this man was drawing him in so easily. First he had thought it was the fatherly way Gibbs had treated him, then he thought it was his own hero worship for the older but in the last month he had noticed that there was more. Way more… He had denied the physical attraction and sexual tension at first but now, after months, he wasn’t able to anymore. It forced his way to the surface of his own accord.

 

Tony’s mind was wandering to the last night.

 

_He was lying in his bed, desperately trying to force the arousing ideas of his boss away. After an hour he gave in, starting to stroke himself while letting the images unfold in his mind._

_~Gibbs crossed the bullpen, fixing his gaze on him. He licked his lips as he drew his eyes over Tony's body, definitely undressing him with those.~_

_Tony moaned aloud as the pleasure ran through him, god he was so damn horny. He made him so damn horny._

_~Gibbs dragged him out of his chair and pressed him against the nearest wall, ripped Tony's shirt open and pressed his lips to his chest.~_

_He needed more action. He caressed down his own chest with his free hand finding and fondling his balls. The other still stroking his cock but now in a more hurried pace._

_~Gibbs turned him to approach his ass, kneading it roughly, tearing down his pants and rubbing over Tony's entrance with his fingers.~_

_God, yes! That's it!_

_~Gibbs entered him hard, fucking him relentlessly.~_

_Tony went over the edge after just a few imaginary thrusts from Gibbs._

 

He shook his head out of his thoughts. His pants had gotten mighty tight and thinking of the place he was in, he had to calm down and soon. To his relieve, Gibbs was still standing on the other side of the mirror. He let himself have one final gaze up and down the older’s body and then turned to visualize several very nasty things to get his arousal under control.

 

He managed to calm himself just in time for Gibbs to enter the room.

 

“DiNozzo! Why here?” Gibbs asked. “Reports done?”

 

Tony blinked at his boss, still a bit caught in his effort to calm down.

 

“Uh? No boss... “ He shook himself nearly unnoticeably and started to ramble around with the covering smile he wore so often. “I just thought I could learn something by watching you. Uh... I mean not you, boss, but you doing the interrogation. And then I was just now about to…”

The head-slap was hard even though he'd actually seen it coming.

 

“Reports, boss. Got it!” With this, Tony made his way out and into the direction of the bullpen. Rounding a nearby corner, he stopped to lean against the wall and take a deep breath. This was way too close on the edge to a really embarrassing situation for his liking. If Gibbs had come in just a few seconds earlier, he would be in big trouble now. He had to stop. He needed to get it out of his system. But how? If he knew, he would have done so a long time ago.

 

***

 

He cursed himself as he walked down the stairs to the basement. He had been so determined to not find himself there ever again and failed badly… again. The last few weeks he came to the basement, sat on the stairs and just watched Gibbs. Gibbs sanding, Gibbs screwing, Gibbs drinking, Gibbs glueing. He didn’t say anything, he just watched, trying to figure out and cope with his newly discovered feelings. His boss didn’t seem to mind him sitting there, especially if he was quiet. Sometimes he shot him a glance, asking with his eyes if Tony wanted to talk or if everything was alright but he just shrugged his shoulders and remained silent and so did Gibbs.

Today the older wore sweatpants and a NIS shirt. He liked the casual style the other used to wear at home. It reminded him that this was a totally different world compared to the Navy Yard. A world where just a tiny possibility of them being together lingered in the air. Tiny, sure, but a possibility. And actually Tony wasn’t ready to admit to himself that he wanted to be with Gibbs, so ‘tiny’ was fine for him. He felt safe and secure here, several feet under the earth, with Gibbs sanding like always. Like nothing had changed. But something had changed for Tony. Something important.

He watched the muscles in front of him move under the skin, while his boss was working a piece of wood. He loved the way they playfully tensed and relaxed. Building hills and valleys just under Gibbs’ elbow. He licked his lips, unconsciously. He longed for Gibbs to take off his shirt to see what his back would look like while working.

The older watched him, studying him, as if he would like to solve a big puzzle he still had to figure out.

Tony watched the hem of the shirt slide up, revealing the muscles he longed for as Gibbs reached for a jar at the far end of the work bench. A low moan escaped Tony's lips. The silver-haired glanced at him. It seemed as if a rush of amusement crossed his face. The brown-haired gulped, feeling a nasty mix of shame and embarrassment. He pleaded for his limbs to move but they refused to work. Gibbs poured some bourbon into the jar and sipped it slowly. His eyes still fixed on Tony, the older licked some of the liquid off his lips and the younger couldn’t help but moan again, wishing it to be his own tongue. His desire gathered in his groin, stirring his cock. In a split second he was on his feet and up the stairs waving a short goodbye towards Gibbs without looking.

 

***

 

Tony felt uneasy. Work like that was nearly unbearable. His thoughts went wild, he couldn’t even focus on his tasks now. All he was thinking about was how it would feel if his boss would bent him over the desk and have his way with him.

He felt the blue eyes on him and briefly glanced up to verify his feeling only to get lost in them once more. Once more, everything was forgotten, his reports, the others around him, the bullpen.

Gibbs got up and went for his obligatory coffee break, followed by Tony’s eyes. Had he just seen amusement again? Tony shook himself out of the paralysis. God, this had to stop.

 

He was in the observation room again. Grateful for the loneliness he found there.  He needed to get away from his colleagues, McNosy was starting to ask unpleasant questions Tony didn’t know how to answer.

 

He jumped as the door swung open and Gibbs entered the interrogation room. A brief side-gaze towards the mirror and a half-smile again. Gibbs was definitely a member of the X-Men team. His superpower: Sensing Tony is around, Appearing out of nowhere in the lousiest moments and of course the mighty head-slap.

His boss was moving the table towards the opposite wall of the room, letting Tony have a wonderful view of his ass. The younger groaned. The whole situation frustrated him down to his bones. How was he supposed to get through all these temptations? Why was Gibbs even moving this damn table?

The frustration turned into anger, as his boss stepped in front of the mirror, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

He turned his back on him, to avoid the other’s gaze.

Tony flinched as the door next to him swung open and the older walked in. The shock and the judging look on Gibbs face made him even more angry.

 

“DiNozzo?”

 

“Yes Gibbs! Tell me what did I do wrong this time? Am I not allowed to take my break alone, away from all of you?!”

 

“No… Just wondering!”

 

“Wondering about what?” The younger held the other’s stare annoyed.

 

“You.” Gibbs one-word-attitude let the brown-haired snap completely.

 

“What is wrong with you? Do you have a problem, Gibbs? Can’t you just let me be? I’m so tired of you and your games.” He tried to storm passed the silver-haired man but his boss turned him in a split second and fixed his hand on his back like he was one of the suspects. He pressed Tony’s face to the one-way mirror, leaning his whole body against the younger.

 

His boss growled threatening and low into his ear, “I should ask you. What’s your problem, Tony?” The younger shivered, while he struggled to get free. Fuck it. Fuck him!

 

Suddenly the older turned him around and pinned his hands right next to his head, still holding him in place with the rest of his body. The intense stare let Tony struggle even more, while Gibbs continued, “You are unfocused, jumpy and, worst of all, silent. You sit nearly every day on my steps but don’t say a single word. So what is your Problem?”

Tony gritted his teeth.

 

~Just remember that the last laugh is on you! Always look on the bright side of life… You came from nothing, you going back to nothing. What’ve you lost? Nothing!~

 

A bitter smile appeared on Tony’s face. It was typical for his brain to come up with a dark humored Monty Python song, in such a situation. But what had he to lose? Nothing.

 

“You!” The younger eyed the man in front of him and let the smile fade away his heart beating in his throat. He crushed his lips hard onto the other's mouth. It seemed to take Gibbs of guard, considering the shocked look in his eyes but it only lasted a second. Tony heard and felt the older moan and took his chance to deepen the kiss. Now or never. Gibbs loosened his grip on the younger's wrist just for a second but Tony was able to push him back, right into the shelves in front of him. Never breaking the kiss, their tongues fight in the same way their bodies did. Now he was pinning his boss. All his pent-up sexual frustration seeped into the kiss and made it even more passionate. He groaned deeply as they stumbled against the nearby table. His hands moved into silver hair as Gibbs grabbed his ass with both hands, drawing him as close as he could. He pulled away to breath but the other’s lips where on his in no time again.

The older teared his shirt out of his suit trousers, while his tongue won the fight over dominance. Of course Gibbs would win. With unexpected force the silver-haired smashed him back against the mirror, sucking on his neck. Definitely determined to mark him. He ran his hands up the older’s back, while he couldn’t stop moaning.

 

“I just ask for his full name for the records. I know you want to question him, boss!”

 

They froze.

 

Gibbs hands in his pants, cupping his ass. His lips on his neck.

 

McGee’s voice echoed through his mind over and over again.

 

The older backed away, smoothing his clothes and hair as nothing had happened. Tony’s knees were weak and his breath ragged. The silver-haired sighed, starting to tug the younger’s shirt hurriedly back in his pants. Causing him to move, mirroring the earlier task of the silver-haired. With smoothed hair and clothes, just in time, they greeted McGee as he entered the observation room.

 

“You don’t have to knock this hard on the mirror, boss. I would never question him without you!” Tim stopped, blinking a few times, then added, “Why are you here already? I thought you are on your coffee break… and Tony…uhm... are you okay? You look… blushed…”

 

“He is fine, McGee.” Gibbs stared at the suspect.

 

“Yeah, probie. We… uh… just had an argument. That's all.”

 

Tim’s eyes widened. “You had an argument?”

 

“McGee, your suspect. Go ahead!” Gibbs focused back on his SFA with a death glare.

 

“Uh… What? My… are you...uhm...”

 

“Yes, yours! Go now!” The older growled and Tim was out in no time.

 

Tony was glad that he'd gotten away this easy. Thanks to Gibbs, the probie didn’t even notice the mark on the left side of his neck. Right! He had a mark on his neck caused by Gibbs. Gibbs. God, what had just happened? Had it happened?

Both were starring into the other room, watching Tim questioning the suspect nervously. None of them spoke. The younger’s mind raced form thought to thought. He couldn't even focus on one word of the interrogation. A hand slowly found his ass again. His heart speed up to no good as the fingers tightened around his butt cheek. Giving it a hard squeeze. He watched Gibbs out of the corner of his eyes. He looked like nothing had happened or was just happening now. Just the normal unreadable Gibbs. Nothing more. Nothing less.

God, he wanted that guy then and there. The hand was still lingering on his ass, driving him crazy.

He couldn’t stand it anymore and, in a rush, he grabbed his boss on his collar, bringing his face right in front of him. He was determined to repeat the situation just minutes ago, as he fixed his stare at the blue eyes in front of him. He pressed a short hard kiss to the other’s lips, then backed away to see if there would be any sign of emotion in the blue. Gibbs held his stare, not revealing anything, only showing his annoying half-smile. Tony growled in frustration as he furrowed his brows. Gibbs was coming slightly closer, as the door swung open again and Ziva entered the room.

 

“Did Gibbs started the… oh… um… What’s wrong?” The SFA shot her a threatening gaze, as he released his boss and stormed out. Before the door fell shut behind him, he heard Ziva asking, if they had fought with each other.

 

***

 

Tony was officially freaking out. The suspect wasn’t the one they were looking for and they had to start at the beginning again. And that had meant a night shift. A night shift with Gibbs… and the others. His sexuall desire after the ‘thing’ in the observation room was boiling under his skin and made him sensible and cranky. And Gibbs was no help either.

 

“What have you got?”

 

Everyone was gathering around the screens to fill Gibbs in with the newest information. He was standing way too close behind Tony as he listened. The younger shifted uncomfortably around, while McGee was showing them details of the victim's bank account. Every now and then the back of Gibbs’ hand touched his thigh, as if it was accidentally. He groaned inwardly at every contact. Gibbs really was a bastard.

He was so focused on keeping his moans silent that he had missed his cue. The older brushed his hand over his ass on the way to head-slap him. Tony turned his head to glare at Gibbs, then started to share his informations. Bastard!

 

After all new details were shared, the silver-haired declared he was going for another coffee, as he passed Tony, he showed a crooked smile only the SFA was able to see. He was on his feet immediately, halfway to the elevator and the waiting Gibbs, Ziva held him back.

 

“Tony, what was this about the life insurance of the guy?”

 

He turned on his heels, sighing. He repeated his information, seeing Gibbs with a smile shrugging his shoulders once, like ‘your loss’, as the doors of the elevator closed. He rolled his eyes, groaning in frustration.  

“What about you and Gibbs?” Ziva asked noticing his frustration.

 

“Nothing.” The brown-haired forced out.

 

“Sure? You are on each other's throats!” She said eyeing him. The SFA nearly choked at this statement.

 

“You mean _at_ each other’s throats, Ziva.” McGee corrected while Tony was still coughing.

If it hadn’t been so frustrating, he would have laughed about Ziva’s absolutely fitting statement.

 

“No. It’s all fine.” He finally managed, hurting.

 

“What was this ‘argument’ about?” McGee asked.

 

“Just a little misunderstanding!”

 

“Oh, C’mon Tony. It didn't look like this earlier. You had Gibbs on his collar, looking as if you’d like to kill him.”

 

“You did what?! To Gibbs?” Tim’s voice sounded unbelieving and a bit panicked.

 

“No… Yes, but it is all fine.” The SFA didn’t know what else to say. He could hardly tell them the truth.

 

“And he glared at Gibbs as he head-slapped him” Ziva added.

 

“Tony, you should sort this out with Gibbs!” Now he could hear the concern.

 

“Okay McNotyourbusiness and Miss Marple, stop thinking about it. As I said already... It is all fine.” He turned to his desk, ignoring the worried glances from both.  

 

***

 

The hours went by and by now to him being on edge, weariness had added. He could feel the older's eyes lingering on him every now and then. How was he supposed to survive this night? He got up, shaking himself a little and walked towards the toilets. He needed a break, not only from his work.

 

He was just done washing his hands as the older walked in. Wasting no time, he pressed his chest to Tony’s back, trapping him by placing a hand on each side of Tony’s body. He hissed in delight as the other bit his neck. He was turned around and felt two hands on his belt, while Gibbs’ lips caressed his jaw.

 

The door opened and the older backed away a few inches. The blue eyes found his once again. For God Sake! So close… again!

 

“... Yeah I’m right with you.” Paul from accounting walked in his back first, talking to someone outside. Tony was unbelievable grateful to see the back first. He would have caught them inflagranti, if Paul would have walked in face first.

 

Both men were watching the accountant, still standing very close together.

 

“Oh... “ Paul looked a bit shocked, seeing them. The older narrowed his eyes as he looked in Tony’s once more then left the toilet.

 

“Agent Gibbs looked really pissed. What have you done Tony?” The other smiled sympathetically at him.

 

“Ah… you know him. He wouldn’t be Gibbs, if he wasn’t pissed.” He tried hard to not let his desperation show.

 

***

 

It was somewhere past midnight and Gibbs had refused to let them go as long as they had no new clue. Even Vance was still in his office. Tony had to admit that they didn’t have a murdered admiral very often. He was sure the SecNav had put the pressure up high. But he definitely needed to go home, preferably with Gibbs. His brain wasn’t working, his body was longing for the older and every single thought formed was absolutely useless.

 

Gibbs was walking in the direction of Abby’s lab. Tony stretched and yawned, announcing that he would grab a snack as he sneaked discreetly away in the same direction as the silver-haired.

 

He jumped into the elevator just in time. Looking mischievous, as he flipped the emergency switch. This time no one could walk in on them.

He approached Gibbs slowly, taking off his clothes with his eyes. The older licked his lips. Tony took his time, letting his fingertips carefully slide over the other’s poloshirt. He started to nibble on his neck. Causing Gibbs to let his head fall back against the wall and moan low. He let his hand slide under the shirt, eager to feel the other’s skin.

It seemed as if Gibbs couldn’t hold back any more while he roughly tugged on Tony’s button-down shirt. Pulling the hands away, the younger pinned them to the wall as he dragged his teeth along his jaw.

 

A phone started to ring. Tony let his forehead sink to the other’s chest, barely able to remain on his feet. This wasn’t true. It couldn’t be! He was about to die. Now and here!

 

“Yeah, Gibbs…” The older wound an arm around Tony’s back, pressing a silent kiss to his hair, as he listened to the voice on his phone.

 

“I’m on the way.” Gibbs flipped the switch and the elevator began to move. They didn’t separate, staying in the embrace until they reached the lower level. Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he registered he could stay in this strong arms for a little longer as Gibbs said, “Ziva found something.”

 

***

 

“Sorry for calling you back up here, Gibbs, but it seems there was another life insurance. Beneficiary is a Rita Gullen.” Ziva informed them.

 

“Bring her here!” Gibbs ordered but seemed to change his mind as he scrutinized Tony. “First thing in the morning!”

 

A general sound of relief floated through the bullpen.

 

“Go home!” The older commanded, shooting him another gaze. The SFA wasn’t sure if he saw desire, hope or whatever but nodded briefly, showing his understanding.

 

He was broken, this day had finally made him surrender. Even now, as he was sitting in the older’s car, feeling his hand on his thigh, he didn’t believe it was actually going to happen. As Gibbs had casually let his hand rest on his leg, on autopilot he had cupped it with his own. They drove in silence, worn out by the case and the other events. As the silver-haired moved to shift, he took Tony’s hand with him, apparently not wanting to lose the contact. He would have been touched by the, so unusually soft gesture from his boss but his mind refused to work.

 

As they arrived at the well known house, he dragged himself through the door, following the older. As it fell close he leaned against it. Gibbs took him in his arms, placing soft kisses on his cheek, forehead, and jaw. Tony lost himself in the feeling of the lips on his skin.

The older stopped to stare into his eyes. Tony slowly brushed his lips over Gibbs’. As he heard him groan his senses started to awaken again. He deepened the kiss, letting the passion fire up in him. His hand wandered to the other’s neck drawing him even closer. It seemed, as if his boss had only held back to respect his needs but was now eagerly responding to him. Gibbs’ hands roamed over his body, finally grabbing his ass rough and pressing his hard cock against the younger’s arousal. Tony couldn’t suppress a deep moan at the friction. God. He needed this man. Now. Here. And nothing, NOTHING would stop him. The pent up longing overwhelmed him as he sunk to his knees. He opened Gibbs’ pants and pulled them down, giving it a short shrift. The hard length, hidden in the boxers, made him shiver in anticipation of what he was going to do. A short tug on the fabric and Gibbs’ was freed and without hesitation Tony took him in his mouth. The other was moaning as his hands found the way into the younger’s hair and his hips jerked forward. Tony felt the muscles tense in Gibbs’ thighs as his fingers softly danced along the skin. His tongue playfully brushed over the older’s tip. He marveled about the taste. It was so unfamiliar but just right. He slid his mouth up and down the shaft, trying to memorize every hill and valley, every vein, every smooth spot. He heard the older groan again before he was roughly wrenched up. He felt a desperate desire to fall back to his knees again but was held up by the other’s strong arms. He managed a sound of protest but Gibbs took his chin in one hand and forced Tony’s eyes to focus on him.

 

“Not gonna last long after that day. Slow down.” The older growled and he could see it in in his eyes, dark and lust widened. The brown-haired nearly laughed. He was about to get off without even being touched. But the knowledge of Gibbs being as affected as he was let him just grin sassily.  

 

His boss conquered his mouth again, carefully biting his lower lip. Gibbs pressed him against the door, letting his hands run along his neck to his collar and started maddeningly slow to unbutton his shirt. His lips moved to Tony’s neck, finding the same spot as earlier to finish marking him. Finger danced over the younger’s nipples and his chest in between opening buttons, but the lips never left their place, nibbling and sucking in alternation with biting teeth. Tony was shaking under the touch and couldn’t stop a moan, half frustration, half in pleasure.

The other let his hands slide down his chest and over his abs, then back up again pushing his shirt over his shoulders. Gibbs kissed along his collarbone and up his neck on the other side. Finding the sensitive spot right behind his earlobe, he sucked and licked it, leaving a bruise there as well.

 

Tony couldn’t hold back any longer. He pushed the silver-haired and dragged him impatiently to the stairs. The way up was fast but interrupted by either one being pressed to the wall or railing in a newly inflamed fight for dominance. Halfway up the stairs, Tony managed to get rid of the poloshirt, which kept him from feeling the other man's skin on his.

 

The door sprung open as he pushed Gibbs against it and they stumbled into the bedroom. He used the surprising moment to push the other onto the bed. His boss was sitting on the edge, as he took a moment to admire his view. The bare-chested man, was leaning back on his hands, his silver hair sparkled in the dim moonlight, his breath was fast and his naked body just perfect. The brown-haired shivered slightly as Gibbs leaned forward hooking his fingers into the younger's belt loops and pulled Tony ontop of him. He straddled the other, pressing chest to chest. He felt the muscles around him move as Gibbs’ bare arms took him in a strong embrace. The older's hands found the way in his trousers and cupped his ass as Tony led his tongue slide into his mouth again. One of the fingers slowly dipped between his cheeks and caressed over the younger’s hole. It felt sensational. Tony moaned with pleasure.

With an unexpected action, Gibbs lifted him up and flipped them over. He tore down his pants and boxers in one go. Crawling over him, the older brushed his hand over his thigh and let it find his balls. The hand moved further, caressing the skin it passed on the way to his entrance. The finger played softly over his hole, rimming it.

 

“Lube?” Tony asked, quietly cursing himself for not taking his bag out of the car but Gibbs leaned to the nightstand and fished a bottle out of it. He couldn’t believe his boss was having something like that at home and raised his brows in question. The other just gave him a wry smile and slicked his fingers.

Tony drew him into a longing kiss as he felt the wet fingers dance along his opening. Gibbs pressed one of them carefully into the tight heat. Tony groaned into his mouth as it moved slowly in and out. Soon, a second digit was added but the movements remained gentle and unhurried. Stretching the younger, he prepared him almost lovingly. He wasn’t able to bear it any longer as Gibbs added the third finger.

 

“Oh hell… please fuck me…  please!” The brown-haired drew his head back in desperation, fisting into the other's hair.

A low growl escaped the silver-haired as dragging his teeth along Tony’s chest. The tip of Gibbs hard cock brushed over his entrance. He gasped. Agonizingly slow, he felt himself being filled.

 

“Damn, Gibbs!” He grabbed his ass and pulled him close, making him thrust in hard. Both sighed in unison.

 

“God!” Gibbs muttered as he pulled back.

 

Tony was digging his nails into the other’s back, drawing a hiss from the man. The older was slamming back in, setting a high pace as the brown-haired claimed the mouth in front of him. Gibbs slightly changed the angle and all of a sudden Tony saw stars. With every thrust, his prostate was hit. He shuddered under the strokes, his cock leaking and twitching. With one fluent motion, Gibbs lifted him of the sheets. As he was taken into the older’s arms, Tony went over the edge after a hard bite to his neck.Trembling in the strong arms, spilling himself all over both bodies. It only took Gibbs another few thrusts to follow him.

 

Panting, they fell into the sheets again. The older onto him.

 

Gibbs had gotten up way too fast for his liking and was now padding into the bathroom. He wasn’t sure what to do now. Should he leave? Should he just risk to stay? Was this a one-off? Gibbs had been kind of loving before the sex but now, as soon as he had caught his breath, he was out of bed. Tony was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice Gibbs coming back.

 

“DiNozzo, shower!” Gibbs barked as he turned running through his drawers.

 

He got up to his feet, sighing. There was his answer: Shower and out. At least he got a chance to clean himself up.

 

“Don't think you’re sleeping sticky like this in my bed.” It wasn’t a question but a statement, followed by a smack on Tony’s ass.  “Next time join me.” His head jerked up and he couldn’t suppress the bright grin overtaking his features. Gibbs leaned over to flutter a Kiss on his lips.

 

“Hurry up.” The older whispered.

 

Tony was soaped, rinsed and toweled in record time. Coming out of the bathroom he saw Gibbs laying on his back, his hands tugged behind his head, eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his face.

He was hesitating for a brief moment but the silver-haired simply held out his arm, inviting him to cuddle against his side. He crawled into the bed, resting his head on Gibbs shoulder and his hand on his chest. He felt the other’s arm curling around him, pulling him closer, then finally letting the hand rest on his side.

 

“Night, Tony.” Gibbs pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“Good night… uh… Jethro.”

 

***

 

“Tony you are looking awful. What happened?” McGee noticed, looking at his neck and arms.

 

“Thanks, probie!” He had seen the marks on his neck and under his ear this morning. And after he spotted more bruises on his wrist and arms his brain came up with a little white lie, “You should see the other.”

 

“Did you get into a fight?” Ziva asked with interest.

 

“McWorried said I should sort the Gibbs-thing out. And I did.”

 

“ You… what?” Ziva and McGee asked simultaneously.

 

“I sorted the thing out. Okay, well it gave me a few more bruises, than I expected but things are good now.” The brown-haired smiled as he saw the shocked faces of his colleagues.

 

“Who won?” Ziva asked and Tony was just about to answer as the head slap hit his target.

 

“I did!” Gibbs growled.

 

 

 

The end!


End file.
